universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Karas
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Cloudy Outer Mirror and Afterimage Blade (Ungaikyou and Zaneijin) Karas quickly spin his sword in front of him in the form of a mirror. The sword can easily reflect projectiles back to other opponents with easy timing. Once the reflected projectiles hit the opponents, it has a shocked effort onto the opponents. During Ungaikyou If you press B again during the time, you can send the blade sideways onto the opponents with Zaneijin, damaging the opponents back.  Side B - Kasha and Yashaguruma (Fire Chariot and Nightly Road Fork Wheel) Karas dash forward as he slashes the opponent in front of him. The change stance can be held indefinitely, as it’s can strike the opponents forward in which direction. This can also connect by pressing B again, where Karas perform Yashaguruma, knock down any opponents onto theirs. (But it’s unsafe when the opponents are blocking.) Up B - Howling God (Narukami) Karas slash upward onto his opponents with a glowing aura effort. This move has an incredible amount of priority and can easily launch with horizontal distance. The blade can damage opponents upward and can even slice projectiles away with perfect timing. This move is easily used to damage underneath opponents, usually by trapped or other means. Down B - Unknown Fire (Shiranui) Karas posed for 7 seconds. If you can hit, he’s slash and exploded in front of the opponent with the mother of his sword. This can easily counter any melee attacks to keep yourself safe. But be cautious about this move, because projectiles and other attacks can hit you during the pose. Final Smash - Moonlight Execution Karas trike a pose onto the middle of the stage. His shadow will move around as it’s can trap one opponent. If the opponents caught in his shadow, the caught opponents will get trapped into a huge web, before Karas slice him/her down for the finished. If successful, you can easily use this move to finished an opponent. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Badass Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tatsunoko vs Capcom Category:Tatsunoko Category:Karas Category:Heros Category:Male Category:Armor Wearer Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate